Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes
Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes ist die zweite Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 2. Inhalt: Teil 1 Twilight Sparkle wird von einem Schatten durch die Ruinen Ponyvilles gejagt. Als er sie schnappt, wacht sie schreiend aus ihrem Alptraum auf. Da sie schon die ganze Woche von Alpträumen geplagt wird, sucht Twilight auf einem Spaziergang durch die Stadt in ihren Büchern nach einer Lösung, doch ohne Erfolg. Während sie über die Ursache der Alpträume rätselt, stürzt Rainbow Dash im Halbschlaf auf sie ab. Wie sich herausstellt hatte auch sie die ganze Woche Alpträume, genau wie Rarity, Applejack und Fluttershy. Abhilfe versprechen sie sich von einer Pyjamaparty bei Pinkie Pie. Doch einige Stunden nach dem sie sich schlafen gelegt haben, dringt ein schwarzer Nebel ins Zimmer, zieht in die Ohren der Ponys und erzeugt Alpträume. Twilight wird aus Canterlot verband. Applejack wird von ihre Familie beschuldigt am Untergang der Farm schuld zu sein. Fluttershy laufen alle Tiere in Panik weg. Rainbow kann nicht mit den Wonderbolts fliegen. Pinkie schaffte es nicht, auch nur einen Lacher zu kriegen. Rarity träumt, dass ihre Freunde sie schmähen und sie für ein neues Pony namens Maybelle verlassen. Die Mane Six wachen auf, als der schwarze Nebel Rarity in Richtung Mond entführt. Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy versuchen noch sie zu retten, doch scheitern daran, dass sich der Nebel mit Rarity plötzlich in Luft auflöst. Spike ist völlig am Boden zerstört über Raritys Entführung. Twilight schreibt einen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia. Die fünf Ponys wundern sich über die Verbindung zwischen dem schwarzen Nebel und ihren Träumen. Sie beschließen sich an Prinzessin Luna zu wenden. Twilight will gerade einen weiteren Brief schreiben als die königlichen Schwestern auftauchen. Prinzessin Luna, nun wieder in ihrer geschwächten Form, hat leider auch keine Antwort zu den Vorgängen. Sie weiß nur, das Rarity von dunklen Kräften ins Alptraumland entführt wurde. Sie erklärt: nachdem sie von den Elementen der Harmonie von ihrem Dasein als Nightmare Moon befreit wurde, dachte sie, dass die dunklen Mächte von denen sie besessen war, sich aufgelöst hätten, doch dies war ein Irrtum. Die Alptraumkräfte bekommen durch den Neumondzyklus neue Macht und schicken sich jetzt an ein allmächtiges Königreich zu bekommen, doch dafür müssen sie erst die einzigen Ponys ausschalten die sie aufhalten können und nebenbei ihre Heimat zerstören. Die Freundinnen wollen sich umgehend auf den Weg machen. Doch Luna will alleine gehen. Erst auf Celestias Zuspruch stimmt sie widerwillig zu, die Ponys mitzunehmen. Luna warnt aber davor, dass das Alptraumland gefährlich ist. Celestia will die Verteidigung Ponyvilles vorbereiten. Unterdessen versuchen die Alptraumkräfte Rarity Angst zu machen. Teil 2 Mit einem verzauberten Lasso fängt Prinzessin Celestia den Mond ein und sie, Spike, die übrigen Mane 6 und Prinzessin Luna ziehen ihn mit vereinten Kräften näher an die Erde. Celestia geht nun, um Ponyville auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Während die anderen über das Seil gehen, warnt Luna die Ponys, die Alptraumkräfte werden sie mit ihren größten Ängste konfrontieren, aber sie sind entschlossen, Rarity zu retten. Auf dem Marsch bringt Spike, In voller Rittermontur, das Seil versehentlich zum Reißen. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy und Luna können die Anderen gerade so auffangen. Spike verliert dabei einen Feuerrubin, der für Rarity gedacht ist, doch Twilight kann ihn mit Magie festhalten. Bei der Ankunft auf dem Mond erklärt Luna das die Alptraumkräfte die Mondbewohner unter ihren Bann gebracht haben. Anderswo versuchen der Anführer der Alptraumkräfte Larry (alias Shadowfright) und sein Sidekick Rarity zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Sie behaupten, sie nie zurück zu weisen wie ihre Freunde es in dem Alptraum getan haben. Schließlich wird Rarity von schwarzem Nebel umhüllt. Twilight, Spike, Luna und die anderen werden von den Alptraumkräften aufgespürt und ihren schlimmsten Ängsten ausgesetzt. Twilight erlebt, wie sie von Celestia verstoßen wird. Doch mit Spikes und Lunas Hilfe kann sie sich davon befreien. Nun helfen sie Rainbow Dash mit ihrer Furcht vor einem überschwemmten Ponyville sowie Pinkie Pie, die keinen zum Lachen bringt. Zusammen stehen Pinkie und Rainbow Fluttershy bei, die von wilden Tieren bedroht wird. Zum Schluß holen Twilight, Rainbow und Spike Applejack von ihrer ruinierten Farm. Jetzt stehen sie Shadowfright und seinem Gefolge gegenüber. Er bietet Luna an wieder Nightmare Moon zu werden. Im Gegenzug würde er ihre Freunde schonen. Twilight und die anderen stehen als Freunde an ihrer Seite und Luna schlägt das Angebot aus. Doch waren die Alptraumkräfte darauf vorbereitet. Auftritt: ''Nightmare Rarity''. Teil 3 Prinzessin Celestia bereitet die Bürger von Ponyville auf einen bevorstehenden Angriff der Alptraumkräfte vor und ist sich fast sicher, das sie bereit sind für alles was kommen mag. Plötzlich erscheint die Silhouette Nightmare Moons auf dem Mond. Was alle beunruhigt, Celestia bemerkt allerdings, das es nicht Luna ist. Auf dem Mond versuchen ihre Freunde zu Rarity durchzudringen, doch ohne Erfolg. Es kommt zu einem Kampf in dessen Verlauf Rainbow Dash Shadowfright austricksen kann und Spike von dessen Sidekick weg geschleudert wird und stürzt. Angesichts der zahlenmäßigen Übermacht schickt Twilight Luna zurück nach Ponyville. Die Ponys werden gefangen und in ein Verlies gebracht. Auf dem Weg dorthin stachelt Pinkie ihren Bewacher zu einer kleinen Tanzeinlage an. In ihren Zellen fangen die Ponys an, zu verzweifeln. Ohne Rarity können die Elemente der Harmonie nicht genutzt werden. Ein Bann auf dem Schloss verhindert das Twilight ihre Magie nutzen kann. Und Fluttershy freundet sich mit einem Mond-Kaninchen an das sie Fräulein Muffi nennt. Sie alle trauern um Spike. Dieser hat seinen Absturz jedoch überlebt und macht sich auf den Weg zum Alptraumschloss. Mit Schnecken ähnlichen Wesen getarnt belauscht er Nightmares Angriffspläne auf Ponyville. Sie erklärt Shadowfright warum sie Rarity auserwählt hat: Erstens, um den Elementen der Harmonie die Macht zu nehmen. Zweitens hatte Rarity ein dunkles Geheimnis was die Übernahme erleichterte. Auf die Frage was mit den Gefangen geschehen soll, scherzt Nightmare das man den Schlüssel wegwerfen solle, worauf hin Shadowfrights Sidekick bemerkt das er ihn verloren hat. Wutentbrannt schickt Shadowfright ihn los, den Schlüssel zu suchen, während Spike das Verlies sucht. Auf dem Weg dorthin stößt er auf einen Thronsaal wo Rarity erscheint und ihn bittet, ihr König zu sein. Er müsse nur die Vergangenheit vergessen. Spike sträubt sich und zeigt Rarity den Feuerrubin den er mitgebracht hat. Als sie ihn nicht erkennt, durchschaut Spike das falsche Spiel und der Wunschtraum löst sich auf. Die Alptraumkräfte nehmen ihn fest. Teil 4 Prinzessin Luna kehrt nach Ponyville zurück und informiert ihre Schwester über die Geschehnisse und den bevorstehenden Angriff. Im Verlies sind die Ponys gerade am streiten, doch Twilight fängt plötzlich an zu glühen, als sie an ihre Freundschaft denkt. Als die anderen es ihr gleich tun, vermuten sie das ihre Freundschaft sie von innen erleuchtet. Währenddessen auf dem Schlossbalkon redet Shadowfright zu Spike und zerbricht den Feuerrubin. Nightmare Rarity erscheint in einer mit Juwelen besetzten goldenen Rüstung. Die Mondschnecken, die Spike folgten, nutzen die Gelegenheit, den Platz mit diesem zu tauschen. Nach dem Aufbruch der Alptraumkräfte sammelt Spike die Bruchstücke des Rubins ein und sucht weiter nach dem Verlies. Von dem Licht der Freundschaft geleitet, schleicht er an Shadowfrights Sidkick, der als Bewacher abgestellt wurde, vorbei und findet die Ponys. Dennoch scheint die Rettung am fehlenden Schlüssel fast zu scheitern, doch Pinkie zaubert ihn aus ihrer Mähne und erklärt, dass sie ihn bei der Tanzeinlage mit Shadowfrights Sidekick heimlich aufgesammelt hatte. Besagter Sidekick stellt sich ihnen bei ihrem Fluchtversuch in den Weg. Unterdessen kommen die Alptraumkräfte in Ponyville an und verwandeln die Stadt in ein Schlachtfeld. Prinzessin Luna greift Nightmare Rarity an, wird aber von ihr geschlagen. Allerdings sind Nightmares Bemühungen die anderen Ponys gegen Luna auf zu hetzen vergeblich. Trotz ihrer Vergangenheit als Nightmare Moon akzeptieren Celestia und die Bürger von Ponyville Luna als eine von ihnen. Mit neuer Zuversicht schwört sie alle zu schützen, worauf sie wieder ihre machtvollere Erscheinung annimmt. Nightmare versucht nochmal alle einzuschüchtern, in dem sie anführt, dass sie Spike in ihrer Gewalt hat. Wie aufs Stichwort erscheint Shadowfrights Sidekick Jarome mit ihm und nimmt seine wahre Gestalt an. Auch die Ponys hat er mitgebracht. Luna nutzt ihre Magie um die Mondbewohner von den Alptraumkräften zu befreien. Nur noch Nightmare Rarity ist übrig und es kommt zum magischen Showdown. Mit vereinten Kräften und allen positiven Erinnerungen und Gedanken versuchen die Ponys ihre Freundin zu retten. Spike mit dem Feuerrubin, der sich wieder zusammenfügt, gibt den Ausschlag zu Raritys Befreiung. Die Alptraumkräfte sind geschlagen. Später in der Nacht macht sich Luna auf den Weg, den Mondbewohnern nach Hause zu helfen. Fluttershy vertraut das Kaninchen aus dem Verlies Larry und Jerome an. Die Geschichte schließt mit einem Wort von Prinzessin Luna. Zitat: „Albträume sind nur die Angst, die in uns lebt. Ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass wir alle die Macht haben, sie zu besiegen, wenn wir nur das Licht der Liebe auf sie scheinen lassen.“ Anspielungen *Seite 10 Panel 4: Das Logo auf dem Kaffeebecher in Spikes Krallen ähnelt stark dem der Kaffeekette „Starbucks“. *Zwei Ponys ähneln „Makoto Kino“ alias „Sailor Jupiter“ und „Usagi Tsukino“ alias „Sailor Moon“ aus der gleichnamigen Anime Serie. *Seite 17 Panel 2: Das Pony „Maybelle“ ähnelt „Mabel Pines“ aus Willkommen in Gravity Falls. *Seite 26 Panel 4: Die Art wie Spike die Decke hält und am Daumen nuckelt entspricht dem Verhalten von „Linus van Pelt“ aus den „Peanuts Comics“ von „Charles M. Schulz“. *Seite 34 Panel 1: Twilights Text „Ein kleiner Schritt für ein Pony, aber ein großer Schritt für die Ponywelt!“ Ist eine Abwandlung der berühmten Worte die "Neil Armstrong" sprach, als er seinen Fuß am 21 Juli 1969 auf den Mond setzte. *Seite 34 Panel 3: Pinkie Pies Text „Im Weltraum hört dich niemand Kreischen“ ist eine Abwandlung des Slogans mit dem „Ridley Scott“ seinen Horror Film „Alien“ von 1979 bewarb. *Seite 54 Panel 5: Gleich zwei Ponys ähneln „Doctor Who“-Reinkarnationen Zehn und Elf. Interessanterweise wurde das 50 Jahre Jubiläums-Special „The Day of the Doctor“ an dem Tag gesendet an dem die vierte Staffel Premiere hatte. *Seite 81 Panel 6: Der Begriff Pegaschwestern (auf Englisch Pegasisters) bezeichnet die weiblichen Fans der Serie (ist aber noch nicht im Wörterbuch). *Seite 85 Panel 2: Dr. Hooves versucht seinen Überschall-Schraubendreher zum Laufen zu bringen. Das gerät ist das Wundermittel von Doctor Who. *Seite 85 Panel 3: Granny Smiths Pose ist der „Kranich“ wie ihn „Ralph Macchio“ in „[https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karate_Kid_(1984) Karate Kid]“ demonstriert. *Seite 85 Panel 4: Ein Pony ähnelt „Rei Hino“ alias „Sailor Mars“. *Seite 87 Panel 3: Ein Pony ähnelt „Minako Aino“ alias „Sailor Venus“. *Seite 87 Panel 4: Ein Pony ähnelt „Ami Mizuno“ alias „Sailor Merkur“. *Alle drei voran genannten stammen aus der Anime-Serie „Sailor Moon“ *Seite 90 Panel 1: Ein Pony ähnelt dem Charakter Sherlock Holmes gespielt von „Benedict Cumberbatch“ in der TV-Serie Sherlock. Trivia * Die Geschichte hat in den USA keinen offiziellen Titel und Ist in der dortigen Szene schlicht unter dem Namen „Nightmare Rarity“ bekannt. * Applejack ist die ganze Geschichte über ohne ihren Hut unterwegs. Navboxen en:Nightmare Rarity (story arc) Kategorie:Comics